Mortal Kombat X: New Warrior to Seduce II
by Master DA
Summary: (Sequel to New Warrior to Seduce) Five years after the fall of Shao Khan, Hard Head feeling ashamed of his actions, travels to Outworld in search of new allies that could aid Raiden in their search for Quan Chi and restoring their friends.
1. Prologue

**On a very sunny day around the Shaolin Temple. A few Shaolin monks and the remaining defenders of Earth Realm stood in a moment of silence. Sonya, Johnny, Kenshi, and only Hard Head came. The others that had been restored did not come due to the trauma they suffered under Quan Chi's horrible control. They knew there was the chance of restoring their friends back to normal, but at the moment, all seemed horrified. They had stopped Shao Khan from ruling Earth Realm, and the return of Shinnok. However they had paid the greatest of all prices, and they still haven't fully stopped Quan Chi. For as long as Quan Chi still has control over their friends, they might as well be dead.**

The leader and God of Thunder Raiden stood in front of everyone. Behind him was the paintings of their fallen friends. Candles lighten to honor them.

"We are gathered here to honor those who perished in the defense in Earth Realm. Some knew what they were to expect while others were dragged into it without being their choice. Bit no matter their reasons and circumstances, they fought and died for this realm to be save from not only Shao Khan but from Shinnok's return. Someday we may find a way to return them to the state that they once proudly were. But until that day comes, we honor their great sacrifice for the price they paid for all they've done." Raiden spoke.

Everyone bowed their heads in respect after Raiden finished with the ceremony. After its conclusions, some stayed in to pay their last respects while a few left. The warrior Hard Head stayed and sat on a bench close by. He watched everyone come to the paintings to light candles for them.

"Hard Head?" he heard Raiden ask.

He looked to see the Thunder God walk up to him and take a seat.

"You must not blame yourself. You did as much as they did."

Hard Head sighed.

"Yeah, like letting Mileena and Sheeva use me as their sex toy while my friends were all butchered like cattle." he sighed shamefully.

"Please Hard Head. Don't let this be your downfall. I let my visions get to me trying to save the future. It is you that should not be ashamed of."

Hard head just leaned forward and placed his hands on his face.

"I should've been there to help fight Sindel. I should've tried to talk some sense into Liu Kang. But no I was just laying there in the flesh puts while that evil bitch and her co hort had there way with me." Hard Head lays his head back and just stared at the paintings from a distance.

"Well at least we were able to save some of our friends from Quan Chi. But not all of them."

Raiden was silent for a moment. Hard Head stood up and started walking.

"Would you are about to choose next, will not be wise Hard Head. With Shao Khan gone, Mileena is now the empress of Outworld. And her rule is not kind." Raiden warned.

Hard Head stopped and looked back at Raiden.

"Well how else would you have me track that bastard Quan Chi down?" he asked.

"Be patient my friend. There will be a way, but I suggest think over your yet to make actions. For they have consequences as I have experienced first hand the hard way."

Hard Head did not answer and continued walking off. As he was making his way out of the temple he saw Kenshi laying back on the wall close to the exit.

"What will you do now?" Kenshi asked him.

"Can't you read minds?" Hard Head asked.

"I am reading your mind, but it tells me you don't know." he answered.

"I plan to confront my fear. A fear that has haunted me for sometime now."

"But you do not know that. Part of your mind tells me you wish to confront Mileena but you know you would not survive the encounter. So now you're going to do a little soul searching or something before you confront her." Kenshi mentions.

"You can say that."

"Then maybe I can point you to a right direction. In Outworld their lives a powerful being by the name of Nitara. Her allegiance are to herself but she sees Mileena as an enemy. She may know of a way that could help you fight Mileena, and if possible, could join us." Kenshi tells him.

"How do I know she won't turn on me and kill me?" Hard Head asks.

"You just got to have a little faith that she won't." Kenshi tells him as he pats him on the shoulder and walks off.

He sighs, puts his mask and hood on then makes his pathway underground. Meanwhile Raiden walks over to Kenshi as they watch him leave.

"Are you sure we should send him to her?" Kenshi asks.

"I do not know Kenshi. The visions showed that she fought against us. Perhaps if the right circumstances are done, we could gain more allies to find Quan Chi and help return our friends to normal." Raiden admitted.

"Is it wise to manipulate events more than they already have been?" he asked worried.

"My friend, that has happened way too late. We are at the critical point of no return. So now if events must be changed, let us change them for the better." Raiden answers.

 **Three years later...**

Hard Head awoke early in the morning. He looked around his surroundings and remembered he spent the night at a small hotel in Outworld. One that was a little far from Mileena's reach of her rule. He noticed he had slept with two Outworlder women last night. Getting up he decided to check himself out before beginning his normal routine.

Walking over to what he believes to be the bathroom or something similar. He took a look at the mirror to get a look at himself. A tall, muscular, tanned-skinned humanoid with short black spiky hair with matching goatee and mustache. He popped his muscles and neck, washed his face, and then proceeded to get dressed.

He first puts on his black pants and boots covering his lower body, along with a black sleeveless shirt. Next he puts on his sand camouflage light armor covering his forearms and lower legs. After that he puts his open V-shaped sand camouflage vest on that protected his torso, extending to a matching small fauld and loincloth. Over this puts his black sleeveless apocalyptic robe on with a open hood. He puts his gasmask on his face before placing his hood over his head.

When he finished getting fully dressed he wrote down on a letter thinking the people for letting him stay along with attaching a large bag of gold coins to the letter before he exited.

Once outside, he decided he needed to head to the market to resupply on supplies before he headed back out searching for Nitara who he's been searching for three years now. Three years and still no results of where this lady was. He often wondered if Kenshi threw him on a wild goose chase to keep him from doing anything drastic to the Empress. However he knew Kenshi wouldn't do that and there were some who did talk or at least knew who Nitara was.

Beginning his normal casual day, he walked around the market area looking for stuff he would need for another he wasn't sure how long trip, buying stuff only what he would need such as extra food and water and etc. When his supplies restocked, he decided to head to a bar to see if he could pick up any rumors regarding Nitara.

He listens very closely to two human males next to him but analyzed their appearances. He looked more into them and see that they weren't human at all they were Moroi's also known as Vampires. He tried not to spook them as he kept continue watching them.

"This can't go on for much longer. The new Emperor makes Shao Khan look like a laughing joke." one says quietly.

"Shhh...you don't want to say it out loud. She's got ears and eyes everywhere. Besides what can our mistress do? We are a weak race under Mileena's horrible rule and we can do nothing but kiss her feet. Besides our mistress is not interested in the throne for Outworld, she wants to restore our old home, before Shao Khan took it over. The rest of outworld you know she could care less for." the other one answers quietly.

"How long before Ms. Mad Empress decides she just wants to exterminate us just for the fun of it. Our mistress could defeat her, take the throne, and then restore our realm before it became part of outworld." his friend tells him quietly.

"Look, we have to face facts, there's nothing we can do and nothing our mistress can do. We just sit back and watch the inevitable happen sooner or later." he tells him quietly as they started drinking their drinks.

"What inevitable? Hopefully these two know where she could be." He thought to himself.

He sat quietly and accepted his drink when the waitress came and brought it to him. He took a few sips and listened for more what these two Vampires had to say. They didn't say much else in fear for their own safety maybe.

Before he could finish his drink he saw two Tarkatans enter the bar, lead by some insect looking lady he never met before. The lady's physical appearance draws on several insect motifs. Her skin takes the appearance of a yellow chitinous hide with four wing/pincers jutting out from her back. The back of her head is adorned with black markings and her lips are naturally black. On the heels of her feet are what looks like high heel wedges. Her eyes are compound, possessing the same fractured appearance as a fly's eyes. All of her teeth are sharp and pointed, exhibiting possible carnivorous eating habits. She wore a black top and hood, spiked gauntlets on her arms armored ringlets on her forearms, and armored shin guards. A single scarab-shaped piece of jewelry with a green centered gem rests around her neck.

The three walked up to Hard Head as the bug lady spoke first.

"This one has been sent by her empress to bring you to her." she spoke in a buzzing voice.

"Empress? She must be talking about Mileena Raiden mentioned." He thought to himself.

"You will come with this one to speak with the Empress or will drag you beaten and battered to her if must. Which is your decision?" she asked again in a rude fashion.

"First off, who the hell are you, and why does Mileena wish to see me?" Hard Head asked as some of the crowed was getting frighten.

"This one is known as D'Vorah, and does not question her Empress' reasons. Now what is your decision?"

Hard Head noticed the situation he was in, seeing the Tarkatans with D'Vorah readying their arms blades should the issue arise. He also knew that if he was to make a scene that there was a good chance that more would come and really make the situation worse with him. With a sigh he gave up, stood on his feet and walked quietly with them back to the throne room.

"If you insist…" He growls under his breath.

The trip to the throne room was quite the long walk. Mostly because they had to walk from that one little area to the nearby palace. He guessed that Mileena must've recently taken over that area as well. His guess was they've must've walked for a good fifteen or twenty minutes, he lost count after ten.

However once he was brought to the throne room, he wasn't surprised to see Mileena in a Kahnum royal outfit. She laid on her throne with her head laying on her fist and her legs on one of the arm rests. When they arrived in, the tarkatans and D'Vorah bowed before her while force Hard Head to do the same.

"We have brought the earth relamer as you have requested Empress." D'Vorah answers.

"You may leave. Everyone out, I want some alone time this piece of hard meat." Mileena states as her tarkatan eyes shined red.

Everyone bowed their heads and left the throne room. Leaving Hard Head and Mileena alone in the throne room.

"It's been five years Hard Head. Did you come all this way for a go with the Empress?" she asked seductively.

"No, I came to make my amendments. To conquer my haunting nightmare." He answers.

"Oh, I thought you liked what me and Sheeva gave you."

"Letting you use me as your sex toy I did not enjoy it. It reminded me how useless I was."

"Perhaps, but maybe I can make some more use out of you." Mileena sits up from her throne and sat correctly. "I know there are those plotting against me, against my rule."

"What does that have to do with me?" he asked.

"There this bitch I want you to kill. Her name Nitara she's this vampire bitch that's been putting bad ideas in my loyal subjects' heads. Once I have her head on a plate in my trophy room, I can use it as a good reminder to them not to fuck with me the wrong way. Do this for me, and I can make it well worth your wild."

Hard Head remained silent. Not wanting to give away why he was really here, he decided to play along for now.

"Very well then." He gives and begins mumbling swearing in his native language.

"Good oh and to make sure you don't fuck with me the wrong way. I'll be having you watched." she snaps her fingers.

Hard Head noticed some light distortion move as Reptile uncloaked and revealed himself. He was different than last he saw him five years ago. This time Reptile had a human appearance. He was a tall, muscular, light-skinned humanoid wearing black pants and boots covering his lower body, along with a black sleeveless shirt and open hood. Green light armor covered his forearms and lower legs, while an open V-shaped green vest protected his torso, extending to a matching small fauld and loincloth. Black strips of cloth wrapped around his hands, and head, leaving his eyes exposed. Finally he wears a green facial mask.

"Reptile. Coming out of the shadows I see."

Reptile hisses threatening at him.

"You best get used to him because he's going to make sure you do my little task right. Which you will start tomorrow morning." Mileena claps her hands as a few Tarkatans enter the area and grab Hard Head. "Take him somewhere and make sure he doesn't leave without my permission." she ordered as they bowed and took Hard Head away.

Hard Head went along with it but took one small glance back at Mileena as he let's them escort him away outside. As he was being escorted, at the corner of his eye he could've swore that he saw a figure wearing a concealing hooded robe watch him from a distance.

"So where to big guys?" He asks.

They growled as the Tarkatans took him away somewhere.

"Yeah, I got a feeling this is going to be a serious trip to hell and back." he thinks to himself as the Tarkatans took him away.


	2. Khameleon

Hard Head for reasons he was both sure and unsure of, found himself chained into a room like if he was in some prison of some sort. Well it was better the the dungeon since it had a nice bed and all. However, why he had to be chained to the neck, arms, and legs was beyond him.

He looked up around him to see that a few Tarkatan warriors watched him like a hawk. Was Mileena growing that paranoid that she doesn't hardly trust him to be left alone. His best guess was it had to be now she's has the throne and she's apparently not that popular compared to Shao Khan which is saying something.

He heard the doors from the room open. He looked over to see a strange yet attractive lady. She had unnaturally red hair with a black streak tied back in a low ponytail, and her clothing is primarily red and black with minimal white accents. She wore a tight ninja half-face mask from her nose to the edge of her collar bone. She had forearm and shoulder guards, and wears somewhat of a loin cloth, and a top. She also wore red high heeled boots that run up to her knees. Finally she had four kunai strapped onto her right leg.

The red woman entered the room and motioned for the Tarkatan warriors to leave.

"Hey. What's going on?" He asks the lady in red.

The lady in red drew one of her Kodachi sword from behind her and observed it a little as she walked left and right back and forth.

"I'm here to make extra sure that you follow the empress' wishes. You can't trust those dimwitted Tarkatan brutes sometimes." she answered.

"I guess that is very true. They can be… insufficient." He agrees.

She stops and looks back at him.

"So tell me, how does it feel to be the Empress' pet?" she asked.

"I feel like more of a toy than a pet." He answers.

"Same concept, only difference is your breathing. I'm surprised she's still keeping you around. Most of the time she deposes of useless toys the moment they bore her. But you don't, so that says something a little about you."

"Well I do have my charms of work. She found me useful for when we first met."

The red lady sat down on a nearby couch.

"So I've heard."

"Yeah, but since we're chatting, may I have the pleasure of knowing the woman in red speaking to me?"

The woman in red got up and softly cuts her hand with her sword. When it leaves a trail of blood, the woman in red started manipulating and moving the blood around in the air to form a small little ball.

"I am Skarlet, once Shao Khan's most powerful enforcer that he personally made himself and let out only as a last resort." the woman in red known as Skarlet said as the blood went back into her cut and healed her hand instantly.

"Ah yes. The other daughter of your daddy Shao Khan trying to replace Mileena. How did that work out for you knowing that your daddy is dead?" He asks.

Skarlet growled and threw her sword at him. Purposely missing him by mere inches and lightly cutting his face which he does not flinch from.

"Mileena was chosen by Shao Khan to be his heir. I am simply my master's loyal servant as he made me to be. And you know your place to watch your tongue when you speak of Shao Khan." she threatened him.

"Are you sure because it seems he would trust you more to lead. And think about it she won't always be your leader forever. She might even turn on you one day like Shao Khan did with the Elder Gods." Hard Head mentions.

This for some reason made Skarlet remain silent for a long moment, she sat back down on a chair and looked back at him as she fixed her long red hair a little.

"What are you trying to get at with your mind games? Do you wish to fuck me like my empress did for you? Is that what you want?" she snarled at him.

"Maybe. Maybe not but heed my warnings slave of what she can do to you. And you know it's very true." He whispers.

She remained silent for another moment.

"I am but Shao Khan's loyal enforcer, nothing else, nothing more. I care nothing of desiring the throne but to serve my master."

"And your master is dead and you're left with his crazy half breed stepdaughter who you know is not stable and will turn on or toss you aside the very moment she feels like she wants to." Hard Head warns again.

Those words struck a small nerve at Skarlet. For once she actually looked a tad scared.

"And why do you care if another slave of Shao Khan is tossed aside? You sided with Raiden and helped kill my master so why does my life matter to you?" she asked seriously.

"Life is precious. Very precious indeed even if it comes from the dark side of it all. You just have to see the light side of the things around you." He lectures.

She chuckled.

"Don't tell me, that bastard Raiden taught you that cheesy shit didn't he?" she asked.

"Yes, Raiden taught me those ways but I learned this before I met him." He answers.

She shrugged.

"I don't believe it. The empress' sex toy is giving lecturing me, her enforcer. Unbelievable."

Hard Head chuckles.

"You're just afraid of what the abomination will do to you."

Skarlet suddenly stood up and walked over to him.

"You know what, let's see what makes you so interesting to my empress and see what a good sex toy you are." she pushes him on the bed while he was still chained and climbed up on top of him.

"Tempting now are we?" He asks with a joking smile as she removed his gas mask.

"Just shut your mouth and go with it." she said as she took his hood off.

She grabs one of her kunai and began cutting his strapped chest down on his chest. It then exposes his muscular chest as it brings more liking to her having the lust like Mileena. Her hand rubs his chest as Hard Head watches with a small grin on his face as she continues going lower till she reaches into his pants and felt something large. To make things more exciting she takes her kunai and slightly cuts his chest a bit and slowly bleeds out a bit because her love for blood.

"Ah yes. I forgot you have your lust for blood."

She then digs her fingers into his wound as he groans a bit from the pain. With her other hand in his pants she pulls it down and flings out his fully erected hard cock. With enough blood on her hand she began smearing it on her chest showing blood marks of her hands then rubs more blood on his cock making it wet enough for the strokes. She then began slowly jerking his cock with the blood as lube and Hard Head begins moaning and fondles with his ballsack covered in blood.

"That's a good sex toy." She says seductively.

She begins stroking hard and faster and squeezes his balls harder. He moans louder but tries to hold it in as best as he can. She strokes faster trying to make him cum as he was close to doing so.

"Come now my sex toy. Prove to me how good you really are like Empress sad." She encourages.

He moans more then finally caves in and climaxes onto her lower body along with her legs. She moves in closer and makes some go onto her chest mixing in with the blood.

"Well now. I didn't know you had lust for white blood." He jokes.

"I see the Empress was right about you. You do give quite pleasures but I'm not finished yet." She says as she rips open her lower part exposing her pussy only.

"My. I see you've been waiting to do that since I've arrived."

"Shut up and give me the pleasure the Empress promised."

She sits him up and gets into position on his lap as she holds his cock straight up. She again uses the blood as lube and slowly inserts his large cock into her. It became very tight since she never had sexual intercourse's before and became painful for her but she loved it.

"Hm, quite tight for you." He moans

"Shao Kahn used me as a… weapon. So I never knew how this felt." She says while thrusting down on him.

As she continues thrusting down onto him she feels her insides tearing up but she enjoyed every pound she took. She holds onto him wrapping her arms around his neck and moaned louder. She thrusts a bit faster and harder down onto his cock as they both moaned louder into it. Her breasts in the tight suit begin to bounce a bit across his face as she goes faster. Eventually she decided to take her top off and let him play with her breasts.

"Come on Earth Warrior. Give me the pleasure. Give me the warrior seed you have inside yourself."

As they pick up the pace she feels her insides tear up more as more blood shows on his cock. She wish she could keep the pain but it faded away as they kept going and was very close to climaxing again. After a couple of more thrusts he finally climaxes hard into her womb and she squirted at his cock as they both cried out. He pulls out with his blood covered cum and shot a few last bits on her breasts as some of his cum leaks out a bit mixed with the blood. They both begin to calm down from the excitement.

"Empress was right all along. You are a very good sex toy." She says while leaning against his chest.

He just took a few moments to regain his breath while she cleaned herself off by absorbing all the blood and cum juices inside her skin. After which she puts her clothes back on.

"So Earth warrior, can you really manipulate the Earth or that just some title you gave yourself?" she asked.

"I can manipulate Earth but got it from another warrior like me. His name was Tremor."

"Tremor, the arms dealer of the Black Dragon Clan? How did you end up getting his powers?"

"Honestly I don't know. I just know I remember bumping into Tremor once who was angry that I existed because he called me a copy cat of him. How and why he would accuse me of that I don't know. But I do know that I somehow ended up manipulating the Earth just like him."

"I see, personally between you and me, you're the better of the two compared to that whatever piece of work he is." She told him.

"Hmph, I thank you for your compliment." He answers with a smile as he puts his clothes back on.

"But if you think sleeping with me is going to somehow get you free sadly it won't." She stated while finishing getting her clothes back on.

"I figured as much." He chuckled as he lay back down.

Skarlet suddenly moved her hand up to silent him.

"What?" He asked.

Skarlet looked over to the corner of the nearby wall and got up. She walked over towards it and inspected. She and Hard Head saw nothing but Skarlet felt something was amiss. Just as she turned around a strange invisible blade suddenly stabbed her through the stomach and then pushed her to the other side. The blood from the stab revealed the blade's appearance and something soon crawled from the wall. The figure moved very similar if not identical to Reptile, in fact it was using reptile camouflage to hide itself. The figure soon crawled off the wall and to it's two feet. Fully revealing itself or more like herself to Hard Head's surprise.

The figure was a beautiful young woman of average height with a beautiful face, white skin, and slender arms. She has long white hair that reached down to her waist. She also had an extremely sexy figure, especially her remarkably large bust size and slim waist. She did however looked to be very dangerous and was clearly not human as evident from her clawed hands, clawed toes, and piercing red eyes with black reptile-like slit pupils. She wore a grey leotard with a laced chest opening and a long flowing matching loincloth at the front and back. She wears grey arm gauntlets on her forearms, black fingerless gloves, a black belt around her waist, and thigh-high grey-and-black open heel toeless leggings. Finally she wears a grey clothed mask that covers her face, leaving only her reptilian eyes visible. On the right of her back she carried a serrated single edged two-handed Saurian weapon resembling a Chinese Broadsword Dao.

"Who are you, Reptile?" He asks curiously.

In the meantime Skarlet slowly got back up to her feet while her blood from the blade that stabbed her moved back to her to fully heal her. The apparent Saurian lady gave a vicious reptile hiss and performed a front flip double front kick at Skarlet to kick her through the wall of the room. Not giving her a chance to fully recover from the hidden strike.

The Saurian woman soon entered into the other room as Skarlet got back to her feet and growled. "Khameleon!"

The Saurian lady now revealed as Khameleon hissed viciously as she got into a fighting stance while Skarlet yelled in anger from the sudden attack and got into her fighting stance.

Khameleon charges towards at Skarlet as she jumps on her chest with one leg and kicks Skarlet in the face with the other. Knocking Skarlet back to the ground. Frustrated, Skarlet jumped back to her feet just as Khameleon charged at her again to deliver a few punches. Skarlet blocked the punches and goes for a counter high roundhouse kick. Khameleon ducks under the kick and counters with a jump spin heel kick to Skarlet's nose. Breaking it and spewing her blood across the room. Not giving Skarlet a chance, Khameleon grabs her by the shoulders, does a few knee strikes to her stomach before elbowing the back of her head. Follow up with a painful upward slash of her Saurian claws to leave very deep slashes across Skarlet's face.

Khameleon then grabs Skarlet on the neck with a armlock she twirls around and threw her into the wall. Khameleon continued to throw her kick strikes at Skarlet as she blocks off her attacks. Khameleon throws a right and left hooks until she got Skarlet in the jaw, then struck her in the stomach then lastly gave a few knee strikes to the head then kicked Skarlet against the stairs.

Fed up from all the attacks, Skarlet screamed in rage while her own blood retreated back into her wounds and sealed them back up. When Khameleon jumped down the stairs to follow up with a kick, the bloodninja simply grabbed her by the throat before proceeding to smash her through the wall onto the floor in the next area. Khameleon tries to recover quickly as she could but Skarlet continues push on as she delivers a hard roundhouse kick in the stomach pushing her back a bit as Khameleon attempts to right hook Skarlet but dodges it left hooks her quick then adds a another roundhouse kick in the face that throws her against the wall.

Skarlet wall runs then follows up with a kick Khameleon's face, pushing her back against a table. She growls as she then charged at her once again knee kicks in Khameleon's face, making her fly back behind on the table and falling face flat on the floor.

Khamelion slowly got up and hissed threateningly as her eyes glowed a reddish orange hue. When Skarlet charges to slash with kodachi swords. Khameleon drew her sword, ducks under Skarlet's strike and slashes her hands off. Completely disarming her of her weapons. Not letting her regenerate from her blood, she stabbed the red kunoichi in the stomach and then quickly releases her blade to slash Skarlet's legs off before kicking her through another wall away from her hands and legs.

In the meantime, Hard head desperately tried to cut his bonds using a small sharp rock he summoned through the bed. To his surprise he saw the Saurian lady come in and look at him with a threatening glare. She drew her sword and marched towards him. Just as Hard Head thought he was about to be cut into pieces, he soon saw the woman skillfully slash his binds off.

Hard head got up and rubbed his wrists as he looked back towards Khameleon. "So...who are you ex…"

Before he could finish, she grabbed him by the throat and threw him out the window of the room. Hard Head ended up landing on the ground hard with a loud groan. Turning around to lay in his back he looked up and saw the Saurian lady jump down and land skillfully on her feat.

"Hold on, why did you save me?" He asks curiously.

"Jussst ssshut up and move! They'll be coming!" she demanded in a hissing reptilian voice similar to reptile's but of course, it was more feminine.

"If you say so." Hard Head says as he ran off like Khameleon says. Only to be stopped by a large group of Tarkatans lead by their familiar leader.

"Oh shit, Baraka." Hard head sighed annoyingly.

Baraka like all Tarkatans, possessed long, sharp teeth in a large mouth, pointy ears, orange, feline-like eyes, and has small spikes protruding from his his arms. His most obvious trait being the Tarkatans' trademark retractable smooth, sword-like arm blades from his forearms. However unlike the others, he had two little spikes coming out on each of his upper face cheeks, and his arm blades were hooked at the ends; making him more unique and easier to identify among other Tarkatans. He wore red pants along with tarkatan armor greaves, sandals, and a cuirass. All held by tide rope with similar rope tied around his biceps.

"You would throw away a chance to become the Empress' toy for this traitor." Baraka barked at Hard Head.

"First off I have no idea what the…" Hard Head began before Khameleon interrupts by back punching Hard Head in the nose with enough force to break it.

"AH! Why did you do that?!" He asks while groaning and covering his bloody nose.

"Just keep quiet. Deal with the Tarkatanss. I will handle Baraka." she ordered she drew her sword and got in a fighting stance.

Baraka motioned his warrior to go take care of Hard head as he extends his arm blades. "You shouldn't have come back Khameleon! Now I will deliver your head to my empress! Be ready traitor. My blades are hungry for your flesh!"

"Another word and I will strangle your empress with your severed balls!" she hissed and got ready.

Baraka roars as he charges at her without thought. She hissed at him and blocked his first slash from one of his arm blades. She spins back and follows up with a counter slash that Baraka blocks with his other arm blade.

Baraka roars as he swings his blades from left to right adding it with a spin while Khameleon blocks off every swing he took. She felt that it was easy to beat him until they stood their grounds pushing each other's blades with all their strength with Baraka growling and Khameleon hisses at him.

Due to baraka have the superior strength, he was able to push her back to a wall and tries following up with slashes from his arm blades. Though she hit the wall hard she was able to dodge the slashes from the Tarkatan. The blades being sharp enough to slash through multiple objects and different types of pottery close by.

"You have no chance reptilian." Baraka snarled.

When he closed in for another slash, she blocked the slash and counters with a deep scratch of her razor sharp reptilian talons to his face. He roared in a increased rage from the pain and charged towards her in a serious blood lust.

He then slashes her gut but not crucial as it was a flesh wound and holds it to keep her from bleeding out to death. Baraka charged once more at her until Khameleon disappeared camouflaging herself as she was nowhere to be found until he he felt a punch in the stomach. While still camouflaged she follows up with a high kick in the chin and finally ends it with a jump in the air and roundhouse kicks him in the face.

All this seemed to make Baraka even madder if not more angry. He roared in rage and tried slashing at the air around him in a crazy attempt to hit Khameleon somehow. All the while having no idea Khameleon was a few distance away watching. However her gut still bled as she tried continue holding her injury. When she moved in to strike, Baraka was able to easily smell her blood, so once she got close, he grabbed her by the throat and strangled her easily before stabbing his other arm blade through her left shoulder.

"I told you you wouldn't stand a chance against me. Now taste my blades!" Baraka barked at her.

At the moment when Baraka was about to slash her throat, she slowly removed her half mask and bit down on his hand with her razor sharp reptilian teeth to the point that they bit through the bones of his hand.

Baraka yelled in agony as he roughly tossed her aside onto the ground while he was holding his hand which was bleeding badly.

"You fucking bitch!" He yells at her.

She slowly got up and spits his blood out of her mouth in disgust. "Dissssgusting."

"I'll slice you in half!" Baraka snarled as he charged back towards her only to be blinded when she spits acid in his eyes. Baraka roared in both rage and anger as he grabbed his blinded eyes

She sighs as she tries to recover but could barely stand due to her injury but wanted to continue fighting. When she saw him rushing towards him in a blind fury. She took the opportunity to dodge his slashes and counter attacks by grabbing each arm and breaking it in two. With both his arms broken, she knocked him out with a powerful kick to his balls, causing him to moan in pain and drop to the ground.

She looked over to Hard Head to see him finish off the last tarkatan warrior by summoning a boulder to smash it's head to a bloody puddle. Hard Head sees Khameleon injured badly and rushed over to help her up.

"How was Baraka? You okay?" Hard Head asks.

"I'm fine." she hissed at him with her red reptilian eyes glowing red and baring her razor sharp reptilian fangs at him.

"Let's see if we can find you a place to patch you up." Hard Head suggests.

She pushes him away. "I can manage now let's…" before she could finish, a blast of yellow resin hits Hard Head in the face and knocks him to the ground. When he looked back she sees D'Vorah fly in.

"Who the fuck are you?" Khameleon hissed at the incest woman.

"This one a Kytinn, and does not take kindly to your intrusion." D'Vorah answered rudely.

Khameleon got up as her skin suddenly changed to a reptilian scaled green. "And this one doesn't give a shit."

"You stay down, I'll deal with this infestation." Hard Head said as he stood up and wiped the yellow resin.

Khamelion simply kicked Hard head in the stomach and knocked him back to the ground. "I'll deal with this insect bitch myself!" she ordered him.

D'Vorah sneered at the comment before getting in her fighting stance. Khameleon simply popped her neck and did the same. With the two both now in their respective fighting stances, D'Vorah started the fight by summoning a pincer insect on her arm and has it fire a blast of yellow resin at her opponent. Khamelion on the other hand with her enhanced reflexes dodges the yellow resin and dashes towards her opponent with incredibly fast speed, much like some sorts of lizards. Before D'Vorah had a chance to counter, Khameleon hoped towards her head and started violently slashes her face with her razor sharp reptilian claws. The Kytinn extended her stingers and tried to stab the Saurian on her head. Khameleon however backflip jumps away to land back a few feet away from D'Vorah. D'Vorah releases a swarm of wasps from her hands towards Khameleon who counters by taking her half mask off and spews a stream of acid to melt all the wasps into a messy puddle of acid on the ground.

D'Vorah took advantage of Khameleon's brief distraction to releases her special slime on to the floor to have Khameleon slip and fall to the ground. She next pulls out her stingers from her back once more, stabs Khameleon into the gut slightly but enough to throw her in a distance. D'Vorah walks up to Khameleon, yanks her up by the long white hair, flew into the air with her and tosses the Saurian in a distance through a wall.

Khameleon growled in pain and hisses threatening at the insect woman still in the air. D'Vorah fires a green venomous resin from an insect on her arm. Khameleon on the other hand rolls out of the way and spits acid up towards D'Vorah's wing. Painfully melting them off her back and forcing her to fall on the ground. Just as she got back up to her feet, Khameleon dashed towards her and started slashing towards her with her claws.

D'Vorah then kicks her away as she finally stands back up on her feet. She walks over to Khameleon seeing her lying on the ground then steps on her wound hard with her heel. Khameleon screamed in pain which placed a wicked smirk on the female Kytinn's face. However it was only short lived when Khameleon grabbed her ankle, dig her claws viciously through it, and twisted it, painfully breaking it in two. D'Vorah screamed in pain and jumped back to get away from the reptilian woman. Khameleon's claws digging through and tearing the flesh from her leg as she did this.

D'Vorah kneel down in pain feeling her twisted ankle and her leg flesh wound as she was injured badly. Khameleon recovered as she walked towards D'Vorah and knee kicks her in the chin and following it up with a right kick in the face as D'Vorah went down for a moment. Khameleon was about to follow up with finishing her off with a claw strike but only for D'Vorah to spit resin in her face. Blinding Khameleon long enough for D'Vorah to at least snap her ankle back into place but it was still bleeding heavily. When Khameleon tore the resin off her face, she was met with a stinger stabbed through her right knee. Forcing her onto the ground in agony.

"This one will return the favor." D'Vorah insulted as she used her stinger to drag Khamelion towards her. From there she grabs her opponent, turns her around, then rapidly stabs her enemy with her stinger, impales her injured shoulder and knee to lift her, then grabs Khamelion's face and slams her to the ground.

D'Vorah walks towards her as she was ready to give the final blow to Khameleon but without knowing she takes off her mask and spits a stream of acid into the Kytinn's bare face. She screams in agony with her face covered and backed off from Khameleon. She jabs a clawed finger into the D'Vorah''s eye, then snaps her neck turning them around. As she tries to recover, Khameleon kicks her in the chest, breaking her ribs while sending her backwards. Khameleon retrieves her sword close by and uses her fast reptilian speed to slash D'Vorah in half at the waist to finish her off.

"Next time I'm bringing bug repellent." Khameleon groans in pain.

She places her sword back on the right of her back and turns to Hard Head to see him getting back up.

"I wish you stopped hurting me now." Hard Head groaned in pain.

She grabbed his hand and yanked him to his feet. "Raiden said you're a hard bastard to take down. A broken nose and kick to the gut won't kill you."

"But why did you hurt me? I barely tried to fight you let alone touch you." Hard Head asks.

"Quit your bitching. Come on we need to…" She fell to her knees and grabbed the injuries on her stomach and knee.

"Looks like you need me now." Hard Head says as he helps her up and carries her.

She pushes him off her. "I'm fine." she hissed at him as she limped her way out of the castle with Hard Head reluctantly.

The two kept to the shadows as they stayed behind cover and waited for Tarkatans to pass by with them on high alert. Hard Head noticed Khamelion bleeding badly from her injuries as he can hear her breathing hard.

"Stop being stubborn and let me help you." Hard Head whispers.

"Now is not the time now let's move." she yanks him by the arm as she rushes out and towards the outside market place.

"Why are you being so stubborn, Khameleon?" He asks curiously.

Before she could answer, Reptile jumps down from nowhere and stops them in their tracks. He was still in his human form but the moment he saw Khameleon his eyes opened wide in shock.

"Khameleon?" he asked in surprise.

Khameleon looked at him for a moment and softly pushed Hard away away to stand aside. From there she walked up to Reptile but didn't get close to him.

"Syzoth, please get out of the way…" she actually requested softly.

"Do not call me that woman." Reptile barked.

"How is serving that mad empress going to help any of our race. How was serving Shao Khan ever going to help us?" Khameleon asked.

"They conquered our realm. In time I will free Zaterra from Outworld's grip." he told her.

"At what cost? Shao Khan was never going to release our realm and Mileena is not going to do anything either. If you truly cared about our people then you would help me stop her!" she hissed him.

"For what, you think that thunder God Raiden cares about any of us other than Earth Realm. No, Raiden would soon destroy and burn our world to protect Earth Realm! How can you be blind to him using you like this!" he hissed back at her.

"Better to serve a God who has noble intentions then serve a mad empress who cares only for more power." she spoke as she got in her fighting stance.

"Fine have it your way!" he hissed as he got in his fighting stance.

Khameleon was going to strike first until Reptile turns completely invisible. She looked around in confusion to where the fellow Saurin could be. She sniffed the air and quickly turned to her right just in time to dodge a claw swipe from him as he reveals himself. Khameleon throws her first roundhouse kick but Reptile slides off her attack, following up with a few punches but instead he blocked off every punch she threw at him. He then knocks her down with his entire arm making her flip forward but she lands on her feet. However when she turned back around to face him he followed up with a side kick to the face that did knock her to the ground in pain.

Reptile hissed and followed up with an axe kick to the ground but misses as she dodges it getting back up. He then kicks her on the side but then tries again and kicks her right in the stomach knocking Khameleon against the wall. He then throws a kick at her again but she dodges it at the last second making him miss her. She tries slashing him with her claw which he grabs and spins her around in an attempt to throw her to the ground or knock her off her feet. Instead she went with the momentum to twirl around and spin heel kick him the face.

Reptile recovers quickly as he followed up with a sweep kick in Khameleon's face, making her fly to the ground while twirling in the air and lands on her feet. Reptile was still on the offensive and he continued the right with a series of fast roundhouse kicks which she blocked. However she was unable to block the uppercut he followed with a elbow smash at the back of her head. He was about to continue the combo until Khameleon gets the upper hand. She grabs her opponent, climbs onto his back, and then flips backwards smashing his skull hard on the ground.

When she followed up with a front kick from being on her back, he rolled out of the way and tore the wraps covering his mouth to spit acid towards her. She quickly moved out of the way and got back on her feet as he did as well. She hisses at him and draws her sword, a weapon Reptile recognized.

"The Kirehashi...where did you find that?" he asked shocked.

"A gift from the Vampire Nitara." she answered as she got in her fighting stance with her sword.

Hard Head over hears her name remembering what he was supposed to do. Reptile only hissed and got ready. Khameleon dashed towards Reptile and unleashed a series complicated slashes from almost any direction which Reptile dodged with his fast speed. Reptile sees that she had no strategy in her attacks and looks for her weak spot but realizing it was distracting him until she slashes him down till he caught the blade with both hands. He tries to hold her up blocking off her attack while at the same time she tried to push down. When she was able to get him to his knees she moves the sword away and knees him to the throat followed by a punch to his ribs and finally a painful kicked to his crotch before knocking him with a back fist.

"Looks I've got you where I want you." Khameleon comments.

Reptile struggled to get back up because of all the slashes on his body. When he tried Khameleon stepped her foot on his chest and held her sword to his throat. Reptile looked towards her as his skin suddenly changed greenish scaly like hers.

"Finish it." he told her looking at her dead series with his red reptilian eyes.

Khameleon looked at him for a moment and then placed her sword back on her back. "Syzoth...it doesn't have to be like this…" she released her foot from him. "I don't want your death, I just want you to be safe…"

She looked towards Hard Head and motioned him to follow her. Taking one last look back at Reptile her skin changed back into the human pale white skin. "Be very careful with the path you walk…" she told him as she and Hard Head left. Leaving Reptile to lay there confused as he bleed heavily from his injuries.


End file.
